Spring Meeting
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Después de las carreras de caballo, se viene la celebración, ¿y después que vendría? Manuel había ganado. Pero Arthur sigue siendo un ganador en ciertas cosas. *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia no ser mío.

**Advertencia:** InglaterraxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

* * *

**Spring Meeting**

**.**

― ¿A cuál apostaste? ―le preguntó Arthur.

―Am… a un tal Robert. De todas formas me da igual quien gane, con tal de pasarla bien contigo, es bueno para mí. ―respondió mirando su folleto.

_¡Y el caballo Cuper gana la carrera!_

― ¿Ganaste? ―preguntó Manuel al terminar la carrera de caballo.

―No es el que aposte. Eso da igual.

―Sí. Es hora de celebrar como siempre. Hay que apurarnos o empezaran sin nosotros.

― ¿Otra vez celebrar? ―Manuel no le dijo ninguna respuesta, incluso no le importó en lo más mínimo en responderle, solo le interesaba ir a la celebración.

_Siempre es igual._

Pensó Arthur… molesto y cansado. Es que siempre era igual. Había formado esta actividad hípica en Valparaíso, pero por el momento era solamente anónima. Arthur quería darle otra de sus costumbres de manera europea, no obstante, Manuel seguía manteniendo sus raíces del escandaloso de Antonio, de manera… chilena. Y esto a veces le llegaba a molestar.

Arthur y Manuel llegaron a la celebración.

Los orbes verdes del inglés ya estaban acostumbrados a ver pañuelos danzando en el aire, gritos, groserías (algunas la comprendía, otras no), a la manera campestre.

Aun así…

― ¿Cuántas cervezas? ―le preguntó Manuel.

― ¿Competencia? ―sonrió y levantó una ceja―. Por mientras una jarra.

Le gustaba compartir con él los momentos de ebriedad, porque lo que si había era alcohol a montón.

Entre la multitud, ambos países se dirigieron a sentarse a una especie de bar, el cual no tenía en donde caerse muerto. Se sirvieron una jarra llena de cerveza para cada uno, más una chicha para el menor. Bebieron hasta no saber nada.

― ¡Ese estúpido de Alfred se atrevió a independizarse! Hip. ¡Es un mal agradecido! Hip.

―Hip. Déjate de hablar de él… hip. Siempre hablai de él… El weón está grande… ¿no entendí?

―…Hablas así porque no te has hecho cargo de un país… Hip. Le das de tus costumbres… y luego te deja… hip… Es un idiota…

―Me cansaste weón… Hip ―juntó sus cejas en señal de enojo, seguido de levantarse del asiento―. Si vai hablar de él todo el rato… yo me mejor me voy… aprende a madurar.

― ¡Espera! ―alzó rápidamente la mano tomando la del castaño, pero para la mala suerte, la rechazó yéndose el lugar―. Shit ―maldijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza, aun le quedaba―. I'm stupid. Debería olvidar a ese mal agradecido… Él… Hip… valora mis costumbres… I'm a damn. Otra cerveza por favor.

.

Al día siguiente, se preparaban una nueva corrida de caballos.

Manuel pensaba en quien apostar. Leía cada nombre de los caballos, y uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

_Huemul._

Ese caballo sin duda era chileno, tenía que ganar y verle la cara de Arthur, para burlarse. Enseguida se juntó con el público a esperar la cerrara. Buscó con la mirada al inglés, sin resultados.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido ese weón?_

Dejó de pensar en él al iniciar el espectáculo.

La adrenalina era directa a su cuerpo, sentir a _Huemul_ correr con toda la fuerza pasando a cada caballo.

Sexto.

Quinto.

Cuarto.

Tercero.

Segundo.

― ¡Gané! ¡Gané, gané! ―Manuel celebró abrazando a toda su gente. _Huemul_ le ganó a un cabello británico. ¿Quién lo diría? Luego empezaron las típicas celebraciones hasta emborracharse y bailar unas cuecas bien zapateada con alguna de las hermosas mujeres, y más que en una se propasó en cortejarlas.

Se encontraba tan bien coqueteándolas. De repente algo lo hizo alejarse de ellas, como si fuera una especie de propiedad, porque la fuerza que le sostenía la muñeca no era nada bueno. Visualizó al idiota que le interrumpió, era él. Gritó, pataleó a que lo soltará, pero no funcionó. Caminaron lo más rápido posible, conduciendo el mayor hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual la abrió y se adentraron ambos.

― ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡No podí llegar así y sin terminar de bailar y menos frente a esas mujeres!

―Silencio. Necesito hablar contigo.

― ¿Hablar? ¡Oh, ya sé! Supiste que te gané. Por fin un caballo chileno le gana aun británico. Apuesto que te molesta. De todas formas lo lamento… Aunque, se ve que el caballo chileno es mucho mejor.

―No vengo hablar de eso.

―Entonces… ¿De Alfred? Tch. ¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo? Si estay con esto yo- ―detuvo el habla. Sus brazos fueron sostenidos con fuerza logrando caminar hacia atrás, hacia la pared.

―Cállate por un momento ―le dijo Arthur cabizbajo―. Solo escucha y después me reclamas, ¿okay?

―…Habla.

―Perdón ―pronunció haciendo desentender a Manuel―. Sé que ya no debo hablar de él. Créeme, no me es fácil, menos cuando se trata de alguien el cual lo crías con amor… y después te da la espalda. ¿Sabes? No se siente para nada bien. Y…

―No quiero oírte.

―Es tiempo de olvidarme de Alfred, mal que mal ya estamos completamente distanciado ―pausó la voz levantado la cabeza hacia quedar frente él, quién actuaba a observarlo serio―. Pero ahora te tengo a ti, ¿verdad? ―lo miró fijamente, mostrando una simpleza, y una sonrisa de lado mezclada de ternura.

Manuel suspiró antes de hablar. ―Supongo que sí.

―Prometo no hablar de él, de ahora en adelante para no afectarte.

―Esta bien. Ahora suéltame los brazos, me aprietas fuer-―la interrupción fue culpa del abrazo inesperado de inglés, ocultando el rostro un tanto sonrojado cerca del hombro del menor, respirando el aroma de su vestimenta que el mismo Arthur le habría confeccionado.

―No me dejes solo.

―No te dejaré solo. ―dijo. Sintió aún más aquel abrazo, haciendo que Manuel procediera hacer lo mismo, pero con lentitud. Después de unos segundos, y del prolongado silencio solo se escuchaba las respiraciones, el primero en alejarse fue Arthur.

―Asique… ¿Ganaste? ―volvió su buen humor. Se sentía mucho mejor después de conversar con el menor.

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Te gané. Eso comprueba que los caballos chilenos son mejores que los tuyo. ―se dijo orgulloso; elograta.

―Solo fue suerte.

― ¿Te enojaste? ―preguntó burlesco.

A pesar de no estar abrazados, el acercamiento se produjo por parte de Inglaterra cogiéndole el rostro del chileno entre sus manos y el mismo tiempo sentir el contacto de la suavidad de la cara, dando el fruto de juntar sus labios.

Cuan adrenalina de sentir el nerviosismo de la boca del inglés sobre la suya, lo tomó por sorpresa. No replicó, correspondiéndole.

Podría ser una competencia parecida a las carreras de caballo por quien ganaría en profundizar el ósculo. El primero fue el rubio, el segundo el castaño, porque le correspondió permitiendo su paso. La cavidad de Manuel tenía un sabor a cerveza, lo que hizo reír mentalmente a Arthur. Ese niño se la pasaba tomando junto a él, y sin él también. Pero de ahora en adelante, si se emborrachan, serían juntos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis segundos se contaron después de los pensamientos del británico para separarse, deslizando suavemente sus labios contra los labios.

―Aquí el que gana soy yo. ―susurró.

―Uhm. ―solamente dijo eso.

―Bien, volvamos a la celebración. ―Arthur le cogió la mano. Abrió la puerta y salieron a festejar como siempre: bailes, alcohol, alegría, quizás algunas que otras peleas.

A pesar, en esta carrera de caballos la ganó Manuel, por cierto, estaba feliz molestando al mayor. No obstante, Arthur volvería ganar cuando finalizaran la celebración luego de tomar en abundancia, llega al punto de no saber nada del otro hasta llegar a casa. Y es aquí donde Arthur volvería a ganar, recostando cuidadosamente a Manuel, besarlo hasta el amanecer. Porque…

Ya no ganaría en las carreras, pero si en la cama.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía otra final muy malo, horrible. No quise subirlo hasta que se me ocurriera algo mucho mejor o por lo menos pasable. Este sí me gusto como quedó x3. Solo me queda decir, par de borrachos.

¡Hoy es Halloween! Por cosas de la vida, ha estado de moda el disfraz de minero, sobre todo en Estados Unidos. Tipa, como que imagina a Alfred vestido de minero xD. Y también a Manu vestido de sexy minero *baba*. Si alguien tiene la idea de hacer un fic como este, Alfred y Manu de mineros, juro que muero feliz xDDD

• Spring Meeting: Otra de las costumbres heredadas de los ingleses fueron las carreras de caballo a la inglesa que se hacían en Placilla, formándose en 1865 la asociación Valparaíso Spring Meeting. La forma de jugar podía ser europea, pero luego se celebraba a la chilena con fiestas campestres, comida típica local y mucho alcohol. En una oportunidad el caballo chileno Huemul le ganó al británico Kentucky y el periódico El Progreso publicó burlesco: Muchos de los más respetables ingleses de este puerto están fuertemente atacados de spleen, tremenda enfermedad de que adolecen sólo los hijos de la nebulosa Inglaterra. El 1 de junio de 1882 los socios del _Valparaíso Spring Meeting_ fundaron una sociedad anónima, con el objeto de fomentar la actividad hípica en la ciudad. Tres meses más tarde, el 5 de septiembre, el Estado aprobó los estatutos de la sociedad, naciendo oficialmente el _Valparaíso Sporting Club_, presidido por José Francisco Vergara.

Yo he ido tres veces cuando era chiquita, me llevaba mi papá =D. Si van, imaginen ver a Arthur y Manu apostando, y luego… bueno… solo activen la imaginación UKxChile.

_¿Reviews?_

_Das amor al UKxChile._

_(L)_


End file.
